To nie tak
W równoległym wszechświecie wszystko jest nie tak. Historia opowiada o dwóch przyrodnich braciach Dundersztycu i Pepe, którzy codziennie budują różne wynalazki wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi: z Izabelą (podkochuje się w Dundersztycu), Bufordem i Baljeet'em. Przyjaciele nie wiedzą, że Heinz ma 47 lat, bo myślą, że ma 16 i szybko rośnie. Córka Dundersztyca - Vanessa Dundersztyc - próbuje przyłapać ojca i Pepe. Tymczasem Fineasz buduje różne -inatory by podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów, jednak jego wróg (i zarazem brat) - Agent Ferb - zawsze unieważnia plany brata. Agent Ferb otrzymuje różne wiadomości od Fretki Flynn-Monogram w tajnej organizacji P.O.B.F.S. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Charlene Dundersztyc *Dostawca Odcinek (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Dundersztyc: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Dundersztyc: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, córce wymyślać od kóz! Vanessa: Tato! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do pracy iść, Dundersztyc: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Dundersztyc oraz Pepe to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Vanessa: Mamo! Tata i Pepe znowu hałasują! (Odcinek zaczyna się pod drzewem) Dundersztyc: Wiesz, co Pepe? Pamiętam jak kiedyś cię stworzyłem. Charlene – moja żona – myślała, że jesteś bezrozumnym zwierzakiem, a jesteś naprawdę moim przyrodnim bratem! Właśnie zaczęły się wakacje i mi się nudzi. Gdy miałem 16 lat śmigałem po kolejce górskiej… przejechałbym się teraz… Zaraz, już wiem! Pepe, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zbudujemy największą kolejkę świata! (Pepe pokazuje kciuka) (Charlene przychodzi do ogródka, a Pepe zdejmuje kapelusz) Charlene: Heinz, ty nadal leżysz pod tym drzewem? Zrób coś: wstań i coś zrób. Dundersztyc: Przecież chodzę do pracy, a jak mam wolne siedzę pod drzewem z panem dziobakiem. Charlene: Dobrze. Ja idę zrobić zakupy. Na razie! Dundersztyc: Pa, kochanie! (Pepe zakłada kapelusz) (Przychodzi Izabela) Izabela: (Z serduszkami w oczach) Cześć, Heinz. Dundersztyc: Cześć, Izabela. Izabela: Co dziś robicie? Dundersztyc: Budujemy kolejkę. Izabela: Tu, w ogródku? Dundersztyc: Częściowo. Izabela: Ojeju…. Czy to nie jest trochę niemożliwe? Dundersztyc: Nie dla nas. Izabela: To gdzie sprzęty? Dundersztyc: Zaraz przyjadą. (Słychać klakson) Dostawca: Przepraszam…. Mam zamówienie dla Heinza Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc: To ja. Dostawca: Proszę podpisać. (Heinz podpisuje) Czy pan nie jest trochę za stary na budowanie kolejki? Dundersztyc: Nie, wcale nie. Człowieku, mam 16 lat. Dostawca: A wygląda pan na 40. Dundersztyc: Eeee….. bo…. Szybko rosnę. Cud natury. Dostawca: Oto pańskie sprzęty. (Wszystkie elementy z ciężarówki znajdują się w ogródku) Dostawca: Do widzenia! Dundersztyc: Trzymaj się! Zaczynajmy budowanie! (Izabela, Dundersztyc i Pepe zaczynają budować kolejkę) (W tym czasie w pokoju Vanessy) Vanessa: (Rozmawia przez telefon) Wiesz, Lacie ten Johnny jest taki słodki. Chyba oszalałaś. Nie mam odwagi. (Słyszy w ogródku hałas) Dobra, ja kończę. Tata i Pepe znowu coś budują. (Tymczasem w ogródku; Buford i Baljeet przychodzą) Buford/Baljeet: Cześć Dunder/Pepe. Izabela: Dziś budują kolejkę. Baljeet: Wow. (Przychodzi Vanessa) Vanessa: Ej, co wy robicie? Buford: Budują kolejkę! Dundersztyc: Och, Vanesso! Moja córko. O co chodzi? Vanessa: Budujecie kolejkę i jak się mama dowie to wiesz. I czemu się przyjaźnisz z małymi dziećmi? Dundersztyc: To nie są małe dzieci. Mają 12 lat. Vanessa: A nie masz dorosłych przyjaciół? Dundersztyc: Nie, bo uważają, że jestem wariatem. A oni mnie rozumieją. Aha i jeszcze ta dziewczynka się we mnie podkochuje. Vanessa: Co?! Dundersztyc: Ale spoko, wszyscy myślą, że mam 16 lat i szybko rosnę. Pepe, ty i moja piękna żona tylko wy wiecie, że mam 47 lat. Tylko ona nie wie, że Pepe to tak jak człowiek, a nie jak zwierzę domowe. Nie mów jej, że o Pepe. Vanessa: Ok, bo to tajemnica. Tajemnic się nie mówi. Ale ty wiesz, że powiem mamie, że budujesz wynalazki. Dundersztyc: Przecież mnie nie ukarze. I tak ci się nie uda. Vanessa: Masz całkowitą rację. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dunder… to znaczy… Fineasza! (Fineasz siedzi sobie przy stole i rysuje plan) Linda: Kochanie, ja idę. Jakby co, Ferb jest na górze. Fineasz: Dobrze, mamo! (Gdy Linda wychodzi, Fineasz naciska pewny przycisk i jego pomieszczenie zamienia się w czarne, okrutne, mroczne miejsce) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Ferb? (Również w Spółce Zło, ale na górze. Ferb zakłada kapelusz i wchodzi do otwierającej ściany, potem w ścianie jest winda i zjeżdża w dół) (Fragment piosenki Gitchee Gitchee Goo; w windzie) Dundersztyc: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Gitchee gitchee goo to znaczy, że kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham.. Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Ferb: Też cię kocham. (Ferb ląduje w kryjówce i siada na fotel) Fretka: Witaj, agencie Ferb! Ferb: Agent Ferb melduje się, Fretko Flynn-Monogram. Fretka: Nasz kochany brat - Fineasz Flynn – znowu buduje –Inatory i zamierza podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów. Musimy go za wszelką cenę przyłapać, mówiąc naszej mamie, która nam nie wierzy i go pokonać. Ja i nasza agencja P.O.B.F.S. jest z tobą. A, więc: ruszaj agencie, Ferb! (Ferb siada do poduszkowca i odlatuje) Fretka: Musimy go przyłapać! (Piosenka „Przyłapać go!”) (Przyłap, przyłap) x2 Fretka: Przyłapać go musimy, Jak tego nie zrobimy, Podbije miasto i będzie źle! Przyłapać go trzeba za wszelką cenę Ferb i ja się staramy Ale matka nam nie wierzy Co zrobimy? Pokonamy go, przyłapiemy go! Pokonamy go, przyłapiemy go! P.O.B.F.S. przyłapie go! Przyłapać go! Przyłapać go! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: Co ja robię? I tak nie umiem śpiewać. (Ferb poduszkowcem wylatuje z Spółki Zło i do niej wraca) Fineasz: Ach, znowu się spotykamy, bracie. Ferb: Tak, jak najbardziej. Czemu ty to robisz? Fineasz: Dlatego, że mnie upokorzyłeś z Fretką przy dziewczynie i jeszcze przy innych sytuacjach. Ferb: Przesadzasz. Fineasz: Właśnie, że nie. (Fineasz naciska pewny przycisk i na Ferba spada klatka) Ferb: Klatka? Co, ja zwierzak? Fineasz: Zapomniałem. Chcesz jedzonko? To poproś. (Rzuca marchewkę do klatki) Oto moje nowe dzieło: Wypchaj-Się-Inator! Ferb: Eee…? Fineasz: To coś, jak w kogoś trafię będzie wypchany jedzeniem i będzie taki gruby, jak ty! Ferb: Jestem chudy. (Fineasz naciska przycisk i strzał kieruje w stronę Ferba, ale on to omija i zostaje trafiona klatka, która się zmienia w marchewkową klatkę) Ferb: Marchew? Fineasz: Chyba rozumiem. Gdy trafię w jakiś przedmiot to zamienia się w marchewkę. Ferb: Czemu akurat w marchewkę? Fineasz: Bo włożyłem do Inatora wiele marchwi. Ferb: Marchew… (W ogródku) Dundersztyc: Kolejka zbudowana! Czas na przejażdżkę! (Pepe, Dundersztyc, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet wsiadają do kolejki) Dundersztyc: Jedziemy pod górkę i… na sam dół! Vanessa: (w oknie w swoim pokoju) Szkoda, że nie mogę ich przyłapać. Dundersztyc: Co powiecie na piosenkę? (Piosenka „Kolejka górska”) Dundersztyc: Jedziemy ostro kolejką górską, Ja i Pepe ją zbudowaliśmy. Lepiej zapnij pas, bo Nie wiadomo kiedy wylecisz. Jedziemy tak szybko, że Nawet nie wiem kiedy będzie koniec. Bo oto kolejka górska! Gnamy szybko, aż pod siebie się moczymy! Tak, jak Buford. Buford: To, że się moczyłem Nie oznacza, że Mam mokre gacie! Dundersztyc: Jedziemy ostro kolejką górską! Jedziemy szybko kolejką górską! Gnamy tak szybko, że Dotkniemy chmur! A jak będzie koniec Skoczymy z kolejki do kosmosu Jedziemy tak bardzo szybko! Nasza kolejka górska jest ekstra! Jest super! Zbudowana przeze mnie i Pepe! (Koniec piosenki) Izabela: Heinz… Dundersztyc: Tak? Izabela: O co ci chodziło, że jak będzie koniec skoczymy do kosmosu? Dundersztyc: Bo serio to zrobimy! Izabela: Co?!? Dundersztyc: Tak! Dzieci w kolejce: Aaaaaaaa! (W Spółce Zło) Ferb: Fineasz, a może przestańmy się wydurniać i może zbudujemy coś razem dla zabawy? Wyobraź sobie, jakby to było. (Fragment czołówki) Ferb: Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Ferb: Co ty na to? Fineasz: Hmmm… (Wyobraźnia Fineasza) Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zbudujemy najlepszy plac zabaw. Będziemy się już zawsze razem bawić. Kocham cię, brachu! Ferb: Ja ciebie też! (Koniec wyobraźni) (Fineasz się uśmiechnął) Ferb: Hę? (Fineasz się coraz bardziej uśmiecha, a Ferb podekscytowany, że brat będzie dobry. Jednak jego mina zmienia w złowieszczą minę, a Ferba poirytowaną) Fineasz: Głupi pomysł! Lepiej być zły. Ferb: Ach, wielka szkoda… (Ferb otwiera klatkę marchewkowym kluczem i rzuca w stronę Fineasza) Fineasz: (złapał marchewkę) Moja! (i ją wyrzuca) Jak ty, z klatki? Ferb: Zrobiłem z marchewki klucz, jak ty wyobrażałeś sobie nasze „wesołe chwile”. Fineasz: Hah. I tak mnie nie pokonasz. (U Dundersztyca i Pepe) Dundersztyc: Za chwilę będzie koniec! Izabela: Ej, nie ma torów! Co robimy? Dundersztyc: Skaczemy! (Wagonik jedzie na pod skocznię i wylatuje z kolejki w kosmos) Dundersztyc i Buford: Tak! Pepe: {terkocze} (Nagle ich wagon zmienia w wagonikową marchewkę) (Wszyscy znajdują się już w kosmosie) Dundersztyc: Wie ktoś, dlaczego wagon zmienił się w marchewkę? (W Spółce Zło) Fineasz: Tak! Przed chwilą wystrzeliłem promień i na pewno ktoś jest gruby! (Ferb uderza go z pięści w twarz, Fineasz go kopie, Ferb się podnosi i go łaskocze) Fineasz: (śmiejąc się) Ej, co ty robisz? (On go kopie i uderza, Ferb złapał go za ręce przy ścianie. Aż nagle słyszą głos Fretki) Fretka: Mamo, teraz zobaczysz co robi Fineasz, jak cię nie ma. (Fineasz kopie Ferba, wyrzuca -inator i klatkę oraz naciska pewny przycisk zmieniając pomieszczenie w normalne miejsce) Fretka: (otwiera drzwi z Lindą) Mamo, Fineasz robi złe rzeczy. Musisz go przyłapać! Linda: Rysowanie jest złe? Fretka: Co? Linda: Skoro nic się nie dzieje, zapraszam wszystkich na ciasto. (Linda i Fineasz wychodzą) Fretka: Przecież miałeś mi pomóc przyłapać go. Ferb: Ale on usłyszał twój głos i wszystko posprzątał, ale też są tego zalety, bo mnie uratowałaś. Fretka: Proszę. (W kosmosie) Baljeet: Ile jeszcze mamy tu siedzieć? Dundersztyc: Złapcie wszyscy swoje pasy i musicie nacisnąć guzik na pasie. (Wszyscy trzymają pasy i naciskają przyciski. Wszyscy teleportowali się do ogródka) Dundersztyc: Tada! Baljeet: A jak znikniesz kolejkę górską? (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk autodestrukcji, który znajduje się na kolejce górskiej) Baljeet: To na razie! Buford: Ja zmykam! (Buford i Baljeet poszli) Izabela: Heinz, to była najbardziej szalona kolejka górska! (Izabela bierze Dundersztyca za kitel i go całuje) Vanessa: (widząc to z piszczącym głosikiem) Aaaaaaaa! (Dundersztyc i Izabela się na ją dziwnie patrzą) Izabela: To znaczy: Pa, Heinz! (Wychodzi) Vanessa: Tato, ty masz żonę! Dundersztyc: Ale to ona… Vanessa: Miałeś być normalny! (Wchodzi do domu, a Dundersztyc i Pepe idą pod drzewko) Dundersztyc: Ta dzisiejsza kolejka była naprawdę w dechę. To co będziemy robić jutro? Pepe: {beka} Dundersztyc: Masło orzechowe? (Pepe kiwa głową) (Słychać pukanie w furtce) Dundersztyc: Proszę! Francis: Cześć, Heinz! Dundersztyc: Francis! Francis: Idziemy na nasze spotkanie z Pepe Panem Dziobakiem, którego ja stworzyłem z tobą? Dundersztyc: Pewnie! (Dundersztyc, Pepe i Francis idą w stronę zachodu słońca) Dzisiaj zbudowaliśmy kolejkę górską! Francis: Super! (Później; w jakimś czarnym, ponurym miejscu) Fineasz: I co? Masz to? Izabela: Mam. (Daje mu „coś” o co prosił) Fineasz: Świetnie! Izabela: Ty wiesz, że ja musiałam całować paskudnego aptekarza, żeby to zdobyć? Fineasz: Musiałaś. I wiesz, że on ma 47 lat, a nie 16? Izabela: Wiem. Fuj! Ohyda! Fineasz: Ale to chyba nie był namiętny pocałunek? Izabela: Nie. To był paskudny pocałunek zabierający to co chciałeś. Fineasz: Bo jesteś tylko moja. Izabela: Tak. (Fineasz i Izabela chwytają się za ręce i namiętnie się całują) Fineasz: A, tak wracając do tematu: Już niedługo będzie koniec oryginalnego Fineasza i Ferba. Izabela: I Izabeli. (Fineasz żenująco się na ją patrzy) Co? Też chcę mieć jakąś korzyść. Fineasz: Ale ja się pierwszy pojawię. Izabela: Wiem, wiem. KONIEC Piosenki *Czołówka z serialu, ale zmieniona *Gitchee Gitchee Goo - fragment piosenki *Przyłapać go! *Kolejka górska *Czołówka - fragment piosenki